Pizza guy in love
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Naruto falls in love while delivering pizzas to a client. But when the other is playboy extraordinaire, can two lonely hearts find love?


**Hello reader! This is my first story ever, so be nice. I got this idea from one commercial in which read that give your key to the pizza guy. I wrote this as my English essay, because we have this teacher who knows just what to make us write. It might be a bit weird, but so am I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (just Gaara and Itachi as key chains), so don't sue me, please.**

Ever since the dawn of the humankind, love has been one of the biggest mysteries to us. All kinds of artists have gotten their inspiration from the wonderful emotion. Love is also connected to many sayings, for example 'love is blind', 'omnia vincit amor', meaning 'love conquers all' and 'opposites attract'. Sadly, there are things like 'unrequited love' that seems to be one of the biggest downsides of love. That is also my problem.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I work in pizzeria. It might not sound awfully romantic, but I love it. I get free food and I like my co-workers. Of course there are also other good points, as in, you make nice memories. This way I also meet loads of new people. I've met most of my friends by delivering pizzas.  
Pizzeria isn't my favourite work environment, but something happened making me appreciate my choice. I got a key to a luxurious apartment from my gorgeous neighbor. I had moved there last year, but I still didn't know my neighbors that well. He wanted me to have the key, so that I can bring him his order for his parties, when he isn't home. He was some sort of rich dude and I had seen his face on the covers of some tabloids. I knew that his name was Uchiha Sasuke. I thought he was crazy giving his key to some random pizza guy, but I wasn't going to complain.  
Usually, he just called and ordered five to ten pizzas, but when he wanted to talk and needed a friend, he called me. I took his favourite pizza with me and we talked all night. That happened quite often, but I thought he was lonely. While we were talking I found out that he was gay like me and he had no parents. He did have a big brother who lived far away in some kind of psychological facility. By the fifth month, I noticed I had fallen for him, hard. But he was playboy extraordinaire and went through boyfriends faster than socks.  
After I had found out about my feelings for him, I decided to stay out of his love affairs and only watched him from afar. I didn't want to get hurt by confessing my feelings. I was his friend and it would feel a bit weird to hear something like that from a friend. I noticed that he perked up whenever I delivered his order, but the man in his arms usually looked at me so fiercely that I couldn't speak to Sasuke-teme (we had these special nicknames for each other).

When I had been avoiding him for a month, I decided to apologize for not answering to his phone calls and trading shifts so that I didn't have to meet him. I realized that seeing him wasn't a good idea. You could hear shouting coming from his apartment. I hurried to the door and opened it (I still had the key). I saw him fighting with his latest boyfriend. The redhead was crying and shouting something at my Sasuke (he had been my Sasuke from a couple of months ago).

I was still standing at the door. I hoped they wouldn't notice me. I couldn't help but listen what they were fighting for. The redhead was shouting that Sasuke was in love with someone else. Again. They had been dating for a while now and he screamed that all Sasuke talked about was that stupid pizza guy who saw Sasuke more than his own boyfriend. Wait! He said pizza guy. Did that mean… It couldn't be… me.

I guess I gasped too loud, because at that moment Sasuke turned to look at me. I froze. I shouldn't have been there. I was just about to leave, when his boyfriend shrieked and ran out of the apartment. Heh, he must have been pissed.  
Sasuke smiled at me. He approached me and my back soon met the wall. He smelled good. He was standing so close to me. I guess he could hear my heartbeat. My knees went weak and I felt dizzy. I didn't know how long I've been standing there.  
Suddenly Sasuke spoke: "Have you been standing there for the whole fight?" I nodded. "Well, then you must have heard what he said. I can't stop thinking about you." I was speechless. I only managed: "I can't stop thinking 'bout you. I think I lo-" I couldn't finish, because his lips were on mine. After the mind-blowing kiss, he smirked at me and said: "I have loved you since the moment you moved here."

**  
AN: Please review. And be nice!**


End file.
